


Decided Directions

by DeniedLove



Series: Lost & Found [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Children of Characters, F/M, Geraskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Lambert (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniedLove/pseuds/DeniedLove
Summary: As Geralt, Jaskeir, and Jakub attempt to take the best path to their new life they run into Lambert and his new charge Alexa. A little bit of chaos and some confusion.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Lambert (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lost & Found [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730929
Comments: 33
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

The bar silents as two Witcher’s take up space together in the same room. Two Witcher’s! In one medium size village! It’s almost unheard of. Sure, there have been stories but the sightings of more than one Witcher at a time have tapered off, almost like their numbers were thinning. 

Filip, the owner of the establishment, snaps out of his shock with the assistance of the bouncing small child that is staying with the bard and Witcher in one of his last available rooms. 

Taking a deep breath and recentering his thoughts from the probable curse to hit the village with two Witcher’s staying under the same roof, let alone his roof, he reminds himself the good deed the first Witcher and his bard has done for the locals. Maybe two Witcher’s is not that bad, it’s just rumors after all, right?

“We do not have a room with two beds available.” He informs the young woman who arrived with the second Witcher. “We only have rooms with one full bed available.” The woman hears him, turning from the scene before her to the Inn keeper. Her eyes blink and she does not respond, she does not seem to understand or have a voice, maybe she’s a mute. She does, however, seem to pull fearlessly on the Witcher’s elbow next to her. 

The Witcher seems displeased as he responds to Filip. “Only one bed? How much for two rooms?” Filip is a bit taken back as he was not even sure if this Witcher heard his previous words. Such strange creatures the mutants are.

A hint of fear creeps into the mans stomach as the mutant visibly frowns deeper at the price. 

“One room than,” Reaching into a purse he dumps coin on the counter, “and stabling for two horses.”

The white haired Witcher, Geralt, or Papa to the boy, directs his companions to head up to their room. Filip is not sure but he thinks he sees a tension in the mans shoulders that was not there before the second Witcher appeared. Gods, he prays, let me not be cursed. Let there be no blood shed. 

He plops a set of keys on the counter and instructs the new comers to the stables in the back. His nephew, the young stable hand, will assist them as need be. He really needed to get a handle on his sisters bad decisions, regardless the boy was a good boy and worked hard. 

As his patrons take the stairs up to their rooms he dashed into the kitchen to take a big swing of heavy liquor. He’s thinks he may need more by the time the night is through. Hopefully the strange and ominous mutants will be leaving soon, very soon. 

———

Jaskeir is doing his best to curb the boys excitement while shooting his love questioning looks and keeping an eye on the new comers following them up the stairs. 

“Daddy is that a Witcher?”  
“Papa, what is his name?”  
“Are they my aunt and uncle?”  
“Is that papas brother?”  
“Do all Witcher’s have yellow eyes?”  
“He doesn’t have white hair!”

The boys boredom is taken up by the flow of questions and imagination swirling around in his head. Jaskier, however, is just trying to keep a hold of Jakub as Geralt almost manhandles them both up the stairs and into their room. 

“Stay here and stay quite.” He orders so roughly that Jakub’s string of questions die mid sentence. His little lip trembles just the slightest bit Gerlat is already closing the door behind him and Jaskier questions if he should be locking it, just in case. 

Pulling the boy closer he whispers as quietly as he can into the little ear, “Don’t worry sweetling, Papa will be back. Let’s draw instead.”

Jakub is hesitant but follows his daddy to the small table and tries his best to put his mixture of confusing emotions to paper. 

———

As Geralt is shoving the bard and child into one room, Lambert is trying to rush Alexa into their own room carefully. She looks puzzled and honestly she’s just trying to figure out what had recently occurred. 

Another Witcher! He was with a young man and a very young boy. If she had to guess she would put Lambert at around late 20’s or early 30’s in age. The new comer looked just a tad bit older, the other man is definitely younger than her. She can’t believe he has a child. The child is clearly his with the same hair and eyes. She reminds herself that this is a very renaissance world so maybe it’s not that far fetched for a young 20 something year old to have a child. 

What gets her is that Lambert does not look thrilled to suddenly see another Witcher. Do Witchers not get along? Does this new Witcher have issues with Lambert? Why does such a young Witcher have white hair?

She is pulled from her thoughts when she hears Lambert curse after opening the door to their room. 

It’s small. There is a bed and a night stand with a small chest of drawers but that is it. In the past, if there was one bed, Lambert would insist on sleeping on the floor. There is no room for Lambert to sleep on the floor. 

The bed could fit them both but.... Alexa blushes at the though of being that close to her travel companion in a bed when she can’t even talk to him properly. It’s not the modesty part for her but instead the lack of communication and intent. It’s been safer for her to just not think about it honestly. To not linger on the thought. 

Lamber hears Geralt exit his room. He quickly instructs Alexa to stay here, he will be back, and gives her shoulder a quick squeeze before dumping their saddle bags into the bed. 

He slips out of the room and Alexa does not hesitate to lock the door behind him. 

Geralt and Lamber come eye to golden eye. 

“Drink?” Lambert asks cautiously and receives a confirmation hum from the older Witcher. 

Lambert quickly delivers the horses to the stable, tipping the young boy well to take care of the beasts, before joining Geralt in a corner booth in the tavern under the inn. 

There are two drinks and a serving wench that smells of distrust. 

The two Witcher’s are silent for a moment stifling the air with equal amounts of curiosity, avoidance, and unanswered questions.

If Geralt asks about the woman then Lambert will ask about the kid, therefore he holds his tongue. 

“You heading to the chimera?” Lambert attempts to start. 

“I’ll play you Gwent for it.” They pull their travel decks out and start setting up the table. 

Half way through the game which, Lambert is losing, he tries for a distraction, he needs the job for Alexa’s winter clothing. “That’s the bard?” He says before taking a big gulp of ale. 

“Humm.” He receives as an answer and damit, the bastard is focused on his cards. 

“The snot his I assume.” Lambert drawls out, watching Gerlat’s reaction. There is a twitch. 

“Humm.” Is the response of confirmation. 

They play a few more rounds before it’s Gerlat’s turn to pipe up. 

“How much do you pay the lady to travel with you? Vesemir would not be happy to hear of your companion.” It’s not much but it’s enough of an accusation that makes Lambert slam his tankard down harder than he intended. So much for him getting under the other wolfs skin. 

“Alexa is not a whore.” Lambert hisses, his eyes flaring as they lock on Geralt’s. Patrons that are sitting closer to the two Witcher’s leave the building quickly, not bothering to finish their meals. 

“Why travel with her than? It’s not the way of the Path.” Geralt counters. 

“Easy for you to say, Papa.” Lambert rebuttals. 

Filip waves his sister, Lena, back into the kitchen with concern, watching the master Witcher’s from a distance. They seem to be arguing but no weapons have been pulled out yet. Does one wait for Witcher’s to pull weapons in a confrontation? The innkeeper is not sure and hopes he doesn’t need to find out. 

“Fuck this.” Lambert grinds out before pulling his deck back together. “Fuck you, the chimaera is mine.”

“Like hell your going to take that job from me.” Geralt is retrieving his own deck but looks ready to start a fight and Lambert knows he’ll be lucky to win that too. 

This isn’t the way. Usually, if they ever come across each other like this, they play a quick game and go about their own way till winter. Maybe pass along some information reluctantly about where they have been and what they have killed. This however, is a break in the pattern and neither Witcher is sure what to do next outside of a brawl . 

Filip is not sure if he should be calling for the guards or attempting to boot the mutants out himself when the first one, Geralt, takes a fist full of the second ones armor and drags him out the side door into an ally. 

Letting out a tight breath Filip thanks whatever god might be watching over him now before returning to the kitchen to take another swig of liquid courage.

——— 

Alexa organizes their items in the very small room in a futile attempt to redirect the rising anxiety in her chest. 

She unpacks some items, repacks a few others, pulls out something to keep her hands busy, then repacks again.

Soon nature calls and she feels the need to visit the privy. She’s been in similar establishments before and has confidence she can find the shared toilet but the fear of running into another aggressive man or worse the other Witcher is high. For a few minuets she performs a very impressive ‘have to tinkle’ dance before she finally gives in to her body. Grabbing Lambert’s spare dagger, she hides it in her skirts before tucking the room key into a pocket. 

Leaving the room at the exact time as the door across the hall opens to reveal the young man and his son. Both parties freeze for a moment as the child attempts to hid behind his fathers legs. 

Jaskier puts on his most charming smile in hopes to not chase the woman away. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you my lady.” He says with a slight bow. “I am Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount of Lettenhove. This young one is my son Jakub.” Jakub sends a shaky smile in the woman direction. 

She doesn’t respond at first. Her anxiety and discomfort is clear to the bards eyes. After a few breaths she motions to her self and says “Alexa”. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Alexa.” Jaskier’s attempt at pleasantries die in the cramped hallway between them. 

The woman looks uncertain before motioning to him, “Julian?” She says his name like a question and then motions to Jakub and repeats his name in a similar fashion. 

“Correct Julian and Jakub but you can call me Jaskier. I’m Jaskier the bard!”

He’s not sure why she’s reacting the way she is but she then motions to the stairs leading down to the common room. 

“Witcher?” Again she says the word like it’s a question. 

From behind a leg Jakub pipes up, “Papa is a Witcher.” Almost like a threat or a challenge with his brows furrowed. 

“Witcher Papa?” Alexa asks. 

With absolute amusement and befuddlement Jasker lets a huff laugh out. 

“No, Geralt, his name is Geralt.”

“Witcher Geralt?” It’s almost like a guessing game. As if.... Jasker says “Yes. Witcher Geralt.” This seems to sink into the woman’s understanding. 

“Daddy,” Jakub whispers, “She talks weird.”

Yes she does, Jaskier thinks. He instead points to the stairs and repeats her previous question, “Witcher?”.

With a small smile and a bit of relief she answers, “Lambert.”

Alexa is a little worried that she’s giving away too much information but looking at the man and the adorable child she really is not receiving any red flags. She points down the hall and says the word for restroom in a questioning tone. The man, Julian, nods his head and repeats the word firmly as he starts to escort the child in the direction. 

“Daddy what is wrong with her?” Jakub asks looking back at Alexa who is trying to smile kindly in response. No point in scaring a child on accident or purpose. Needless to say she has little experience with children. 

“Shh sweetheart, I have a theory. I don’t think anything is wrong with her exactly but I may have an idea why she talks differently.” Jaskier moves the boy aside to offer the room to Alexa first. She adamantly declines and points to Jakub to go first. 

In the room Jasker helps the boy get settled over the seat.

“What’s your theiriy daddy?” Jakub questions. 

“Theory darling.” Corrects the boys pronunciation. “I think she doesn’t speak our language.”

“But she looks like she does.” The boy points out something that even his daddy didn’t realize and he’s correct. The woman may not look local to this area but she could easily blend in across the continent and yet she may not know what they are saying. Who is she and where is she from?

Jaskeir ponders Alexa’s origin as Jakub relieves himself. 

Finished they empty the room for Alexa who does not take long at all. 

Taking a leap of faith, Alexa asks “Napoój?” Drink? Does the man want to get a drink?

Jaskeir agrees. They stop in their respectable rooms for funds and child entertainment before heading down the stairs into the common room. 

———

Out in the ally, Geralt has Lambert in a tight grip, backed into the wall, away from on lookers. He growls in a hushed tone that is just loud enough for only a Witcher to hear. “What the fuck is your problem?”

“What the fuck is my problem? What the fuck is your problem?” Lambert bites back. “You call an upstanding lady a whore and you expect me to pretend that is fine?”

“Why are you even traveling with her? We don’t take contracts for higher outside of monster killing.” Geralt bumps him against the wall. 

Lambert snarls and Geralt tightens his grip. “She’s not a whore.... I’m not sure where she’s from.” The younger wolf has clearly given up so Geralt gives him an inch of room. “I took a contract on a Hag that was terrorizing a small village. The crusty bitch was pulling items into her cave using an ancient relic of some kind. Had to break it to stop the spell.” Geralt huffs in disapproval. “I was running out of options!” Lambert insisted. “Just before I stoped the spell Alexa fell through a portal.”

“Alexa?” Geralt echos the name. 

“The woman, her name is Alexa.” Lambert continues in haste as Geralt rolls his eyes heavily. “She doesn’t speak a language I have heard.” This makes the older Witcher pause and his face molds into one of question. “Geralt, she is lost and literally fell into my Path. I’m taking her for the winter to...” he doesn’t say the name. He doesn’t dare. 

“That’s no place for a lady.” Geralt stops his sentence for him. “You were just going to show up with a woman of unknown origin in tow?”

“I wrote Vesemir a letter, vaguely.” The younger one shrugged and scratched the back of his head a little embarrassed. Honestly, what else did Geralt expect him to do? “Look I don’t know nearly as many people as you all do! I figured with the library, Vesemir’s knowledge, and hopefully you and Eskel know a mage or two, we could figure out where she’s from and get her home.”

“What’s it to us if she makes it home?” Geralt challenges. 

Heat rises back into Lambert’s stomach as he spits out, “What does it matter if a child who’s not yours calls you Papa?”

Without meaning to, both very emotional constipated Witcher’s realized at the same time that the people their brother in arms is traveling with matter. They matter to the Witcher’s and damit it hurts. Alexa matters to Lambert just as Jaskier and Jakub matter to Geralt and there is no point in mentioning it. 

“I need the contract to get the winter clothing for Alexa. I need to make sure she’s comfortable at the keep for the winter.”

Geralt nods his head in agreement. “If you don’t hit the path back now winter will come sooner than welcomed.” It would be harder to travel with the lady in question. To Geralt’s surprise Lambert is actively trying to think of Alexa’s safety. 

“The gold will help us buy some land and give the boy a safe home.” Geralt is almost whispering. For a moment their golden eyes meet and an unspoken agreement forms between the two Witcher’s. They have been at odds most of their lives but for once their thoughts are one. No more boys will die in Kaer Morhen. 

“The contract is a day out.” Geralt says with a sigh. “We go kill it and see how much coin we earn.”

“And if it’s not enough for both?” Lambert questions. 

“Humm.” Geralt responds after a moment of silence. They’d figure something out. 

After a few more moments of contemplation the two return to the bar to be greeted by an unexpected sight. At the table they were inhabiting is now Alexa, Jakub, and Jaskier full of smiles and laughter. 

Alexa is pointing at something and calling it the wrong color as Jakub giggles out. “No! No, no, no! Alexa!” Which makes both of the adults laugh louder. “That’s blue! That color is blue!”

Alexa repeats the word, “blue?”. 

“Yes! Blue!” Jakub exclaims before Alexa pretends to ponder for a moment, shake her head and say “yellow” just to make the boy rise in a fit of giggles again. 

The Witcher’s share a quick look. They’ll figure this out, somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Lambert learns the hard way that it is a fine line between keeping their loved ones safe and happy and being their usual selves.
> 
> (I’m shit at summary’s which I hope doesn’t reflect into my writing *le sigh*)

The truce between the Witcher’s does not last long. In fact, it starts to unravel around the time Jaskier decides to try and play some music for the dinner crowd. 

The odd traveling companions are still taking up a table in the corner, Geralt and Lambert sitting apart giving a little distance from the humans. If they need to quickly pull weapons out on whoever they will have enough room. The side glances sent their way makes Lambert’s gut churn. Both men are on the highest of alert. Watching each other, their humans, and the rest of the room at the same time. 

Alexa is attempting to entertain Jakub as he writes on his chalkboard. It’s surprisingly helpful for her to watch the young one learn. She’s drawing images and making silly animal noises to learn some new words like ‘apple’ or ‘cat’. It is just adorable when the bard starts to sing and his little boy attempts to sing along. 

Every once in a while the boy will bounce over to Geralt and show him the drawings. A flower this time. The intimidating Witcher just hums in response making the little one frown deeper. Occasionally, Lambert will mutter something under his breath that his counter part seems to hear just fine but misses Alexa and Jakub’s ears. This would creat a tension in the Gerlat’s shoulders and some more grumbling. 

Food is delivered to the table and finally there is something else to keep the boy entertained. Again the boy would try for Geralt’s attention but would be turned away with a cold grunt or bluntly ignored. Jakub’s face grows longer with each interaction. 

After one last grumble of insults from Lambert, Geralt finally snaps at the boy. “Jakub, sit down and eat quietly!” The growl comes out stronger than intended and the boys happy bouncy energy is sapped out of him. His colorful face drains and Alexa can see the light die in the boys eyes. 

Forgetting her own caution she shoots a withering glare at the white haired man. Her eyes lock with his golden and for a moment she thinks she sees a hint of pain before the slightly older Witcher pulls his eyes away from the saddened boy. 

This was probably a mistake on Gerlat’s part because he looks up to see the beautiful blue eyes of his lover glaring down at him now instead of the woman’s tight look of disapproval. Lambert watches with absolutely amazement as his brother almost shrinks into his chair under that cornflower blue gaze. 

“Aw, looks like your in trouble.” Lamber mocks his brother. Knowing full well he’s making the situation worse when the bards eyes slid to him for a quick glance. 

Finished with his music for the night the bard rejoins the table. 

“Jakub, darling, are you done with dinner?” Jasker attempts to keep the coldness out of his voice and is happy to receive a small but diminished smile from his usually adorable child and a nod of the head ‘yes’. He takes the boys hand and starts to direct him up to their room. It’s his bed time after all and he’ll need rest. Yep, that’s Jaskier’s excuse. 

Geralt almost looks berated, almost, enough for Lambert to make another mocking comment and receive the darkest glare from his brother he may ever see.

“Lambert!” Alexa hisses at him. She doesn’t know what he’s saying to Geralt but she knows he’s being shitty. “Dosyć tego!”

Both Witcher’s are taken back by the fury in the woman’s eyes and the hiss of her command, ‘stop this’. What amazes Geralt the most is the instant docile response from the younger wolf. The mans face softens almost instantly once the shock wears off. 

“Alexa.” He says her name almost pleading as she brushes past him quickly heading for the stairs of the inn. His finger tips touch her wrist ever so slightly but Alexa ignores it. What is wrong with him?! Why sow distrust and hurt amongst his brother and his husband?

She is upset and overflowing with annoyance at him and his crappy attitude. A little warmed from drinking and food she slips out of her clothing and into the comfortable sleeping dress. Snuggling into the bed she snuffs out the light without a second thought. 

————

Meanwhile, in the room across the hall Jakub’s lower lip is trembling as Jasker attempts to tell him a story before bed. 

“Love? What is bothering you?” The man tries to comfort the little boy as thick tears topple down his face. 

“Why is Papa so mad at me?” He says with a hint of a whimper. 

“Oh darling, he’s not mad.” Jaskier brushes the boys hair back and kisses his temple. “He’s just a little off kilter with the other Witcher being around. I’m sure he is not mad.”

‘But your daddy is mad at your papa’ Jaskeir thinks venomously in his head. Oh will he be having words with his thick headed ignorant Witcher. 

———

Lamber lost his fight after Alexa marched up to their room. He and Geralt shared a quick look that clearly said they felt bad. In silence he nurses the rest of his drink before dragging himself out of the chair. 

“We leave in the morning?” His attempts at conversation is left in the stiff air as Gerlat just nods his head in confirmation. 

“Leave the others here and double back when the job is done.” Another nod and a grunt. 

Paying for his drink and meal, Lambert disappears up the inns stairs. Quietly he slips into their room and immediately is reminded of their situation. Small room, one bed, an angry Alexa. Well fuck. Taking a deep breath he sets his weapons down and starts to remove his armor. 

Being quite only goes so far even for a Witcher. As the last of his armor is moved to the floor and he sits down to take his boots off Alexa is woken from her light sleep. 

“Lambert?” She says his name with a sleepy voice. 

“Ya.” He responds. 

She’s sitting up and looking around as the light from the small window is just enough for her to see shapes. Lambert on the other hand can see everything. Small room, her attempt to stay on one side of the bed, the lose clothing she’s sleeping in, the question in her features. She’s concerned, maybe still a bit angry. 

Letting his head hang he whispers to the dark room, “forgive me”, unsure if she understands. He will never admit the pulling in his gut. The inability to look at her. His ale slowly rising into his throat, threatening to leave his stomach. 

It is silent. All but the beating of their hearts fill the Witcher’s ears, drowning out the tones and murmurs of the sounds in the bar and inn. 

Hyper focused on the woman just behind him he hears her slightest movement. Somehow he is still startled when her fingertips tap his shoulder. 

“Sleep. Bed.” She says quietly before starting to turn away from him. 

With speed, that Alexa often forgets the man has, Lambert’s hand is wrapped around her wrist. It’s not painful, just startling, it stops her movements. 

Ever so cautiously she feels his lips, a light brush of a kiss on the back of her hand. “Dziękuję” he says the word in whisper. Such a simple ‘thank you’ but the word filled with more than just a basic appreciation. He rubs the inside of her wrist just the slightest before letting her hand fall. 

They settle into bed with little to no noise between them. Lamber hugs his side and turns his back to her, hoping she has enough room. Quietly, Alexa settles down, facing his back, a flood of questions pooling in her mind. Her thoughts keep her awake for a while longer before the exhaustion of the day wins over her turning mind. 

———

Once Jakub finally falls into a fitful sleep Jaskier slips out of the room and heads back down to the pub. 

Geralt is sitting in the corner alone now, nursing a mug of ale, when he raises his head and meets the bards eyes across the room. To the outsider Geralt looks angry, like he could punch a man any second, to Jaskiers he looks repenting. With a sigh he slips into the chair across the table with his arms folder. 

They sit in silence for a short time. A new drink is out in front of the bard, courtesy of a fan. A plump and bountiful woman attempting to get his attention. He gives her a raise for the tanker in thanks but ignores her looks. Instead he turns his eyes to his Witcher. 

The silence is uncomfortable for Geralt. It’s a strange feeling he never thought he would have. His bard should be chatting, laughing, and telling his stories. Not glowering at him over drinks as he takes another long draw from the mug. 

“I fucked up.” The white wolf says quietly for the bards ears only. 

“Yes you did.” Jasker agrees. “You owe that little boy a hell of an apology.”

Geralt nods his head and takes a large gulp from his own glass. 

“I get that this wasn’t in the plans Geralt. I understand that this is not something your fully used to. But mark my words.... if you disappoint him like that again...” he trails off. He doesn’t want to threaten Geralt. He doesn’t say he will leave and they will be over. None of that is true. He can’t say no to the man across the table. 

The sentence hangs in the air. Geralt has let Jakub down tonight all because of his own shitty attitude to his shitty brother. Sure he could blame Lambert, gods knows Alexa does, but he messed this up. 

With a sigh Geralt drains his ale and puts some coins on the table. A nod latter at his bard and he’s walking up into their rented room. Hearing the sniffles at the door he hangs his head before looking over his back at Jaskier. He’d rather fight an army of drowners than open that door but open he does and confronts his mistake head on. 

With slumped shoulders and his bard at his back Geralt enters the room. 

“Hey Pumpkin.” Snuffling greets him as the little boy attempts to be still and pretend to be asleep. Crouching down next to the bed the Witcher attempts to put his and on the boys blanketed form he stops short though, second guessing himself. 

Pulling his hand back he grits his teeth. “Pumpkin?” 

The boy stays still, his back to the humbled man. 

“Darling, forgive me.” Geralt decided to move forward. Letting a sigh out and rubs his temple. “I should not have yelled at you like I did. I let you down tonight.” Gods he hates trying to communicate with words. 

“I’m sleeping and can’t hear you.” The little boy whispers loudly. Jasker lets out a huff of amusement before he can control his laughter. 

Geralt’s heart swells. “Well Jaskeir,” he turns around to see the mirth in the bards eyes, “if Jakub was awake and could hear me I would happily tell him that I love him and I was being awful earlier.”

“You were being awful earlier.” The younger man nods his head in agreement. “I suppose your just going to have to make a proper apology tomorrow morning huh?”

“I suppose an apple tart may be a good apology for breakfast.” Geralt smiles widely sharing a loving look with his better half. 

“Raspberry tart.” The little voice under the blankets insists. 

“A raspberry breakfast tart sounds like a better idea.” Geralt pretends to come up with the idea making the little boy giggle. 

He places a kiss to the boys mop of hair and tucks the blankets around the little body tighter. 

“A treat tomorrow.” He says one last time before starting off to bed himself. 

Geralt makes a silent promise to never let his little boy down again like he did tonight. 

———

The noises in the inn and bar turn down for the night to Filips delight. His head buzzing a little from the emergency liquor he settles down into his own bed praying for a continued peace between the Master Witcher’s. 

With his wife curled into him and the quite night continues on he falls into a restful sleep along with the rest of the locals of the out of the way town, surrendering to the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard one to write and I tipped back an forth about adding the talk between Geralt and Jakub.
> 
> Sorry that took so long.
> 
> Special call out to Winchesterofmidgard for the help with Polish.
> 
> Please let me know if this is flowing better or if I need to pull back a bit from everyone’s point of view at the same time.
> 
> Your feedback matters!
> 
> Thank you for reading. Remember to love one another and stay safe out there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two Witcher’s attempt to wade through the muck of whatever it is they have with their selected travel companions.
> 
> This chapter might be just fluff and story building.

Somehow, in the middle of the night, Lambert ended up on his back and Alexa snuggled up into his side. His arm wrapped around her waist as she drools onto his neck. At first she snuggles farther into his embrace and it takes him a moment to realize their legs are tangled together and her night gown is riding up on her thighs. He doesn’t quite have time to fully comprehend the alluring situation before Jakub’s voice slices through the quite morning. 

Oh how the scream of a child can pierce through a dreamy haze. 

Alexa is shocked awake and quickly pulls away from the warm body she’s been using to ward off the morning cold. A dread, surprise, and a hint of arousal hits her all at once as she starts to topple off the bed. Only Lambert’s arm around her waist prevents her from slamming her head onto the floor. 

With that otherworldly agility and quickness, the Witcher has moved in tandem with her fall and catches her with the arm she was previously sleeping on. To her embarrassment they are now inches away from each other. Sharing her panicked breath, almost a touch away, lips parted, body’s snug together.... before Lambert’s dead to the world arm slips and Alexa lands on her ass upon the cold wooden floor. 

Not her head though... so that’s a win. 

“Fuck, Alexa, forgive me.” Lambert quickly climbs over the bed to kneel down and help her up. It’s not his fault he lost circulation to his arm. Thankfully it came back quickly but not before he made an ass out of himself. 

First it starts as a giggle but then blossoms into a full on gut laugh poring from the woman’s mouth. The idea that this graceful, agile, mountain of a hunky man can be so quick and swift but still lose feeling in his arm hit Alexa’s sense of humor just right. 

Lambert’s cheeks pink just the slightest but let’s a huff of amusement out as he pulls the woman to her feet. Trying to advert his eyes from the night gowns hem pulling up before falling to its proper place. 

A knock on the door makes them pull apart. 

“Are you almost ready? We need to get moving.” Geralt grunts from the other side triggering another wail from the small child. 

“DADDY!!!! NOOOO!!!! I WANT TO GO WITH PAPA!” Jakub is not reacting well to being left behind at the inn. 

With quick haste the younger Witcher dawns his gear and starts to put together his traveling pack for the hunt. 

With confusion Alexa starts to try and get dressed with what little room she has and to not flash her companion at the same time. This makes Lambert pause. Fuck, he forgot to tell her. FUCK! How does he tell her?

Stoping his own hasty packing he turns to the woman and takes her by the shoulders. “Alexa, no”. 

Alexa is confused and starts to panic a little before Lamber says "Zostań z Jaskrem i Jakubem.” She’s shaking her head as he motions to himself. "Geralt i ja będziemy polować.”

‘Hunt’, she knows this word. ‘Zostań’, he means for her to stay with the other man and the child while he and Geralt hunt. 

She’s shaking her head ‘no’ with a quick anxiety. She’s seen him ‘hunt’ those nasty creatures. If he and Geralt need to hunt together does that mean the creature is more likely to kill him?

“Lambert nie. Nie polować.” No... don’t get killed. She thinks. She hopes he understands but he’s still packing. 

Lambert points at Alexa and at the bed, the room, “Alexa stay here. Jaskier and Jakub stay here.”

“Lambert stay here!” She responds frantic. 

He takes the moment to stop packing again as he tries to calm her down. Her breathing is irregular. With the lightest of touches he brings her hand up to his chest, hoping she can feel his heart beat in the slow rhythm that is uniquely Witcher. Tears are brimming her eyes. Her heart steadies a bit before she pulls her hand from his. Alexa reaches to the scar on his arm. The bite mark from the drowners. Quietly she repeats, “Lamber stay here,” and he realizes she’s worried for his safety. 

It’s.... sweet. He’s not sure why his chest has a slight pain tugging at it. It’s similar to the one he had last night. Her concern is lovely but unnecessary. With him and Geralt on the job the work will be swift and almost easy. They will be fine. 

Using the one word commands Alexa is used to he taps her forehead with a quick kiss and a smile. “Dress, clothing, eat.”

“Lambert.” She’s pleading. How his name sounds so sweet from her lips he does not know but he hears her pleading. With a kiss to the inside of her wrist he’s quickly out of the door and shuts it behind him as another high pitch scream of “NOOOO!” Leaves the room across the hall. 

With a sigh Geralt greats him and goodness does he look... exhausted. This is a new look on his brother that Lambert can’t help but smirk at easily receiving Gerlat’s ‘I’m not dealing with your shit’ look. This just makes Lambert’s eyebrows go up in questioning mock. Both Witcher’s wince however when the next screech tears through what should have been a quite morning. 

Defeated, Geralt tells him to go and get the horses ready he’ll be right behind him as the older man renters the inns room. No way in hell was Lambert going to leave the hall now. 

Straining his ears he hears Gerlat’s conversation. ”Pumpkin, you need to stop now.” 

Gah! ‘Pumpkin’? Oh he’s not letting his brother live that down. 

A few more murmurs as the child is clearly pushing the line with the Witcher. Lamber can hear the fear in the child’s voice, how he doesn’t want to be abandoned. Then he hears the one thing that makes his mind stop, his heart slow down to a crawl. 

“Jakub, my little love,” Geralt’a voice is low but the care is clear, “you will stay here with your daddy and I will go and kill the bad creature. I and....” sigh “Uncle Lambert....” this is where the conversation fail to reach Lambert’s conscious. ‘Uncle’. It’s such a small word but he’s been marked as family before. ‘Uncle’. 

Lambert flees to the stables. He can’t bear to hear the rest of the conversation. What the fuck is he and Geralt thinking? Family? Traveling companions? This is not what a Witchers life is. There is no room for kids, romance, or love. 

The younger wolf borates himself as he tries to scrub the image of Alexa’s parted lips and rose dusted cheeks out of his mind. 

————

Finally, after calming the little terror down, Geralt is leaving the inn, packs in tow. He promised the boy a souvenir and detail story of the fight.... or well a small and child friendly retelling. He’ll have to really give his bard details latter as neither he nor the little boy are happy about their temporary distance. After a final payment for the inns room for a few more nights, with promise of the bards performance, Geralt is gone and Jaskeir is left to mop up a mopey boys tears. Himself trying to not worry about his lovers safety. 

Geralt will be safe. Two Witcher’s on on job is extra safety, right? Sure, of course. Cradling the little bundle of upset he closes their rooms door and locks it. They seem to be in time with Alexa as she too is just exiting her room. She smiles warmly at them and they exchange a “good morning”. 

Last night Geralt confirmed that Jaskiers hunch was correct. Alexa is not from this area and knows little of the language but she is picking up and the bard admires that. If it wasn’t for his dedication to his Witcher, he would find her very attractive, a strange woman with a strange background. She has curves too which he happily notes. Hey his bed may be occupied but that doesn’t mean he can’t admire the gods great works when they walk across his path. 

“Alexa!” Jakub wails and reaches out for her touch. The women in question is a little taken back as she sees Jaskiers shrug of ‘why not’. Well alright than, the child is shuffled from his daddy’s arms into hers. ”Papa says for me to stay and I can’t go on the adventures with Papa and uncle Lambert...” the boy babbles on as Alexa tries to keep and understanding look on her face, picking up one in every ten words. Jaskier is shaking his head in amusement. 

“Sweetie, remember, Alexa only knows a few of the words.” 

“Than I’ll teach her the rest!” Jakub says with absolute certainty stretching his arms up in excitement. Alexa’s giggle at the little boy’s antics is sweet. How she found herself traveling with a Witcher is still a bit of a mystery to him but he is happy for her presence. 

———

As the three humans figure out their breakfast and day the two Witcher’s are saddled up and turning up dust from the road with little to no conversation filling the air. 

It’s strangely peaceful for Geralt and he’s both thankful for the silence and reminiscent of the sounds of his Pumpkin and Bard. He misses them. 

Lambert is doing what he can to not think about Gerlat’s words to the little boy and Alexa’s worries for his safety. Instead, he recites the potions he will need and oils for the battle ahead in his head. The weaknesses of a chimera. 

It’s not a regular event, for Witcher’s to hunt together, so the plan is to keep Lambert hidden. After all, Geralt is more we’ll known, to Lambert’s distaste, and will probably be paid a better sum than he. Also, Geralt will use his rising reputation to attempt more pay for the “difficulty of the job”. 

Breaking the silence, Geralt inquires into what items Alexa will be needing for winter at the Witcher’s keep. Between them they finally figure a sum that they should be asking for the hunt. It should be just enough to purchase the items for Alexa’s comfortable stay with leftover funds for Geralt, Jaskeir, and Jakub to head to the south, hopefully to find some land before the snow hits. 

Around dinner time they make camp outside of the victim town and Geralt sets off to strike a deal with the local alderman. 

Negotiations seem to go well for the White Wolf. He’s suspicious that the alderman will underpay for the job but the underpay will just be enough for both of the Witcher’s plans. 

With one last look over their gear the wolves get a good nights rest before the hunt tomorrow brings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and all of the kind and helpful comments.
> 
> Another great thank you to winchesterofmidgard for the assistance with Polish grammar.
> 
> Please remember to love one another.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier, Alexa, and Jakub wait patiently for their Witcher’s to return to them.

Jaskier and Alexa tried their best to not show their concern. Last night was the end of their prepayment on the rooms they have been inhabiting. With a slight confusion from Alexa but ending with a reluctant agreement, the two drop the fee for Alexa’s small room and she moves into the slightly, but not really, bigger room with the bard and his son. Their Witchers have been gone for three days. One longer than expected. 

Up until now, Jaskeir was able to pull in a few extra coins from his performances in the bar as Alexa kept an eye on the ever energetic little boy. Together they found a few items that would help Alexa toughen through a winter at the keep. Honestly, helpful to Jaskeir meant a few choice oils, creams, and soaps to help prevent the woman’s skin from drying out and keeping her hair luxurious and silken. Frivolous items to Witcher kind but common items to the fair Ladies and Gentlemen of the content. 

Between the shopping, music, and worry Jaskeir did his best to teach Alexa the basics of the local language. 

With a few wonderful drawings, some details, and no help from Jakub, Jaskier was able to teach Alexa the names of the seasons, most of the months, what the word for a week is, and a day. She was learning the words for day, night, morning, and evening. Unsurprisingly, Lambert never taught her pleasantries like please, thank you, good evening, good morning, and so on. The experience so far was present even with the ever looming worry shadowing everyone’s mood. 

Though she was slightly frustrated she was determined and finally Jaskier was able to tell her that their strong and brave Witchers should be returning in a day. Later that night, as Jakub snoozes, the bard explains to the woman that their said men are late. Days late. 

Alexa is worried. She’s been worried since it was made clear that she was to wait here for Lamberts return. She does not sleep well, which is obvious to the bard. The little boy is so full of energy however, he just keeps on babbling the day away making it easier to hide her anxiety from Jakub. 

It’s late in the morning when a knock comes to their door. Jaskiers insists that Alexa stays behind with the little boy who is working on his letters. Together the woman and child attempt to spell out basic words which has helped in Alexa’s own learning process. 

Rushing down the stairs, following the innkeeper, the bards heart is pulling up into his throat. “Blood” Filip had said, and lots of it. 

He turns the corner and is greated by the sight of two warn Witchers, both with their hands tightly gripping Lamberts right torso. 

“Fuck.” Jaskier swears. Turning to the innkeeper he demands for an extra room... there are none. The last of the yearly traders had just arrived and all the rooms they had left are taken up. Cursing again, Jaskier turns to the two wolves. “You have the medical supplies?”

“In that pack.” Geralt nods to their items on the floor. 

Lambert seems to be losing consciousness as he mumbles something about not letting Alexa know, she can’t see. Fuck that, Geralt thinks, he doesn’t want his Pumpkin to see. 

They have no choice. Jaskier shoulders their packs and the three men make their way up the stairs. 

“My good man, could you please have a bucket of warmed water sent up to our room.” The bard asks Filip. 

“He better not stain everything with blood.” The innkeeper thinks he’s whispering quietly enough out of the Witchers hearing. He pales, however, when he sees the white haired one turn his golden glare at the locals direction. “Um... Ah.... of course Master Bard.” With his cheeks turning red, Filip rushes to the kitchen to prepare some hot water. 

Together, the men hull the fading mutant up the stairs, slipping a few steps occasionally. A Witcher is a heavy creature when he is walking around in the nude. A Witcher with all of his armor and gear strapped to his body is a five ton rock. They do make it to the rented room, Jaskier with sweat soaked blouse and Geralt doing most of the heavy lifting. 

For a moment the two men stand outside the rented room. A heavy silence is thickening between them as the third slips into an unconscious state. 

“You should probably go first.” Geralt nods his head in the direction of the door. Maybe Jaskeir can soften the blow to the woman and child.... hopefully. 

With a defeated look Jaskier slowly opens the door. Alexa gasps when she notices the blood on the bards hands. The saddle bags dropped as Jaskier’s frantic “Alexa no, wait!” follows behind the panicked woman. Alexa can not be stopped as she pushes around the corner of the door and almost runs into the beaten men. 

Her mouth forms a circle of shock as she takes in the unconscious form of Lambert. Tears swelling in her eyes. 

Pushing past the woman, Geralt orders her to close and lock the door before dropping Lambert on the floor at the foot of a bed. 

He’s not sure if she understands but he hears the latch of the door and a click of the key behind him. 

“Papa?” Wide blue eyes are taking in his dirty armor and matted hair. His hands are slippery with Lambert’s blood. 

“Alexa,” Jaskeir turns the woman from the scene and points to the afraid little boy. “Jakub, please.” Giving her a small push in the direction of the other bed. There is a hesitation before the woman curls onto the mattress and pulls the child into her lap. She uses the sheets to dry his tears, silently spilling over. 

“Daddy, is Uncle Lambert dying?”

“Hush sweet heart, let me and your Papa work alright?” Jaskier is pulling out the needed materials to clean and suture the gaping wound as Gerlat removes the torn armor. 

The wolf did his best to keep the younger Witcher alive. He had wrapped the wound tightly with strips of fabric and even a rough stitching. Lambert was stable before they left the village, yet, on the way to the inn he started to slip into a sleep that worried Geralt. The trip on horseback may have tossed him around too much even for a seasoned monster hunter. 

A knock at the door startles everyone but the awake Witcher. Quickly, Jaskier answers the door, retrieves the water, and starts to wipe down the blood from Lambert’s body. 

In what seems like no time and too much time the two men work on the unconscious Lambert until he is clean of blood and lying in the other bed with nothing but his small cloths on. The wound has been stitched shut properly, a healing potion and salve applied, and clean linen wrapping around his midsection. 

Jakub is curled up in Alexa’s lap watching with wide eyes as she rubs his back soothingly. 

With a final check on Lambert’s heart beat and wounds Geralt starts to undress himself. Using what little amount of water that is left he attempts to clean the worst of the carnage from his body. 

Adverting her eyes, Alexa attempts to give the man some semblance of privacy. Her mind is in shock from the current situation however, and she’s not really likely to remember any of his naked body in detail. 

She doesn’t hear the call to Jakub, so when he slips off her lap she’s surprised to see the boy run into the Witcher’s arms with fresh tears. The now dressed man is hugging the boy close and hushing him. She doesn’t need to know the words he is saying to understand they are the same words any father would tell their scared child. “It’s alright.” “I am fine.” “You are safe.”

These words echo in her head as she slowly moves across the room to Lambert’s still body. Kneeling down she takes his hand in hers and does her best to rub the inside of his wrist. “I’m here,” she says in a horse whisper, “please don’t die.” He’s too pale and she doesn’t know if he’s breathing. “It’s alright, your safe” she echos words being whispered to the small boy. 

Geralt watches over the toddlers brown locks as the strange woman holds his brothers hand and ever so cautiously places the other hand over his heart. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, almost as if she’s meditating,and she seems to still. Her muttering ceases and a quite blankets over her. 

Alexa listens with her finger tips, waiting for the comforting slow thump. Lambert’s heart beats, just as strong and slow as usual, she lets her held breath go and her shoulders sink in relief. 

It’s late and the companions are feeling the weight of relief and sleep pushing on their souls. Alexa wraps carefully around Lambert’s still body doing her best to conjure up some rest as Jaskeir sings a lullaby to his sweetling, lulling both woman and boy into a successful sleep. 

Geralt takes watch in a loan chair, ready to meditate and wait for his brother to wake up. 

————

The hunt was successful, technically. Technically, as Lamber distracted the Chimera with his body Geralt was able to pull through and sever the last of the tendons keeping its final head in place. 

First he made sure his brother was stabilized before harvesting the proof of death. His heart prayed a silent prayer for Lambert as he entrusted the other Witcher’s still body for the horses for protect. Retrieving far less than expected payment for the kill Geralt’s shoulders sank. It wasn’t enough. Not after buying the items needed to roughly stitch the younger wolf back together. 

They were prepared, or so they thought. This was a subspecies that had a few extra limbs and one extra claw that ended up buried into Lambert’s side. Said Witcher held on with all of his strength, drawing attention away from his brother as he spat and hissed at the monster. This gave the White Wolf the time and distraction he needed to end the creatures life. 

In hush tones, Geralt continues to explain to Jaskeir what went wrong with their hunt. Not only would they all have to go to Kaer Morhen but that they actually have to dip into some of their savings for winter gear. The sinking realization that not only will his little Pumpkin will have to live in the broken castle full of death but he has to now explain to Vesemir how a chimera not only got the best of one Witcher but two. 

The entire hunt was a disaster. A small part of him is happy Lambert has joined him. If the hunt was up to just Geralt he can’t honestly say he would have survived. A fact that goes unsaid but not unnoticed by the panicked bard. 

Once the money was in hand and Lambert was awake the two started back to the inn. On the way is when Lambert’s health took a turn. He needed to be cleaned properly and tended to in a way Jaskier usually does for his own personal Witcher. In all honestly, it was good that he was not too far away, with his experience in stitching mutants back together. 

Now they had no choice. The younger wolf was in no shape to transport Alexa alone. Once Lambert wakes they will have to purchase some proper winter gear and head to the keep before the frost hits. Geralt would be damed if he was going to put his families lives in danger regarding the cold weather. 

In the quietest of breaths, the couple plot their plan of action for Kaer Morhen, how to keep their little boy safe, and how Geralt will keep his sanity in the face of his nightmares and his past. Said boy sleeps on in his bed while Lambert and Alexa sleep the sleep of exhaustion and death. 

——

In the afternoon Alexa wakes to the slight snore coming from deep in Lambert’s chest. 

The unconscious man looked so peaceful laying next to her. His color coming back to his skin ever so slightly. She was amazed at how handsome he looked in the moment. All of this time she never had a chance to really see the Witcher sleeping. He was always up before the sun and she never really saw him fall asleep. Even when they were staying in a hotel, he would always seem to wake up when she did. 

Now, though, as the tips of her fingers lightly trace the scar on one side of his face, he seemed so perfect. He was most definitely the type of man any woman could fall for. 

“Alexa”. 

Startled, the woman whips her hand from the sleeping mans face. Her heat thumps in her throat as she turns to see Geralt lounging in a chair, one eye brow cocked, and a look of pure amusement on his face. 

The wolf had watched silently as this strange woman seemed to be detailing his brothers features with the soft tips of her fingers with a silent look of admiration. It was, confusing and uncomfortable to watch. He had to say something before the woman would regret her next decisions. 

The glare Alexa sends Geralts way just makes that half cocked smile more smug. 

“Jaskeir?” 

She huffs in a dignified way as she pulls herself off the bed. Trying as she may to keep up a facade, failing miserably judging by the pink in her cheeks and the quick thump of her heart. 

“Dinner”. Geralt points to the door behind him. 

With one last ‘humph’ and a worried glance at the sleeping form of Lambert, Alexa fixes her ruffled hair and moves past Geralt into the hall. She tries to close the door behind her with a little force but it catches on a bend in the wooden floor. 

Her dramatic exit is ruined by Geralt needing to assist her in closing the rooms door. 

“Oh shut the fuck up.” Alexa exclaims as she walks away from the laughing wolf. He doesn’t know what she said exactly but the general tone and look is readable. 

Sitting himself back into the chair Geralt wonders to himself how winter will go this year. Everything will finally be out in the open for the Witcher. His traveling companion and the nature of their relationship. Said companions new child who has taken a great liking to the mutant. This strange woman who seems to be falling deeply in love with his prick of a brother. Most of all, he is torn between anticipation and dread at Vesemir’s likely reaction to all of this. 

Not to mention how much running and training he’s going to have to do to make up for the debacle that was the Chimera hunt. 

For the first time this week, Geralt is not worried about returning to Kaer Morhen for the

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I appreciate all of your support and kindness.
> 
> Please remember to love each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, Jaskeir, and Jakub go shopping.

When Lambert woke up from his heeling sleep in the early afternoon, a day latter, rays of sunlight danced over a mostly empty room landing on a tired looking Alexa as she is attempting to wash what laundry she can before the trip. Lost in her own thoughts and worries she doesn’t realize her Witcher is awake watching her. 

Eyes focused, said mutant tracks the woman’s movements silently. She’s cleaning blood off of his discarded shirt. Once the article of clothing is deemed clean enough Alexa drapes it over the back of a chair to dry. Her eyes meeting Lambert’s golden. 

“Lambert!” She exclaims as she basically rushes to his side and falls into his embrace, successfully elbowing the man in his wound. With a wheeze of pain Lambert maneuvers the offending limb away from his healing side. He graces Alexa with his cocky grin as she reddens in the face and hide behind her hands in embracement.

“Wybacz!” Alexa asks for forgiveness for bringing pain to her Witcher. With laughter, Lambert brings himself more pain to his side, as he pulls the woman’s hands from her face. “Nothing to forgive.” He assures her and he’s pleased that she seems to understand him. 

“Wybacz?” He says in a question which confuses Alexa. He seems to ask another question that she doesn’t quite understand. Lambert repeats himself and she picks up two words, “uczyć się”, ‘learn’ or ‘to learn’ she thinks. 

She is proud of her accomplishment and can’t help but smile widely as she says “Tak, uczyć się,” yes she learn. 

Lambert is not sure if it’s the bright smile of pride, the bad grammar, or the fact that he can finally understand the woman that warms his heart more. 

Absent minded he takes the woman’s had and rubs the inside of her wrist lightly as he returns her smile. A genuine smile. Not a smirk, or a leer, no over confidence or cocky attitude, just a true smile which pulls at Alexa’s heart. Sure, this strange world has been terrifying, confusing, and frustrating but slowly she’s becoming more comfortable in her skin and in Lambert’s presence. 

They take a moment to bask in each others amusement before realizing their hands seem to be clasped together. 

Thanking what ever vile and cruel deity that encouraged the creation of Witcher’s for taking away his ability to truly blush, Lambert stammers out a request for a cup of water. To both his surprise and delight, Alexa understands him. She even hands him a full mug with a “Here, drink” and a heavy blush of her own. 

While he’s occupied with a long swig of refreshing hydration, Alexa excuses her self with a “Find Geralt” in her strange and inaccurate grammar and broken language. Ducking her head to try and hide her pink cheeks, the woman rushes out of the room. 

To the younger wolfs dismay she doesn’t return. Instead it’s his brother who graces Lambert with his presence. Clearly trying to keep some kind of amusement from his face. 

The outside world may think Witchers incapable of emotion, to those said Witchers however, they can see every twitch of each hidden emotion tucked away from the prying eyes of outsiders. Lambert’s expert perception and inside knowledge of his brother tells him that Geralt is finding something extremely entertaining. 

“How’s the gaping hole?” Geralt questions as he attempts to poke at Lambert’s side. Moving slow on purpose so his brother can dodge from his priding finger. 

“Almost fully healed thank you.” Lambert lies. Of course he’s not fully healed. 

“If you didn’t pass out like a maiden seeing her first erection you’d be healed up by now.” This time Lambert doesn’t dodge the finger as Geralt moved much faster, succeeding in stabbing the younger man in his side. 

Grinding his teeth to the pain, the injured man refused to give away his discomfort. 

“You’re not my wet nurse, you don’t need to treat me like a child. I can rest my eyes while ridding.”

“Hummm.” Geralt huffs at the bed ridden man as he starts to pull the bandages aside. 

Regardless of the banter and the poking Lambert was healing. It would be a few days but he will have to be careful as some of his internal organs were grazed or pushed aside in the fight. The Witcher was actually quite lucky to be alive. 

The brothers are quite as Geralt cleans and rewraps the bandages keeping Lambert’s guts in his more immediate vicinity. 

Once the bandages are cleaned and dried blood is washed away Geralt sinks into the wooden chair across from Lambert’s sitting position. 

“It’s not enough.” The white wolf says tightly and quietly. “We’re all going to have to head to the keep for winter.”

Lambert’s head hangs as the reality sinks in. The little boy will have to winter at the ruins of Kaer Morhen. He shrugs off his dread. 

“It’s not like we have any of those nasty potions left. The boy will just get bored. Or are you worried about your wee little pumpkin?” Lambert teases the other wolf and receives an unamused glare in return. 

“I’ll let you fall off your horse next time you pass out.” Said Wolf huffs before rising from the chair. He pauses at the door and turns back to the younger man. “We leave tomorrow. Finish resting.”

Grunting in response, Lambert slides back down into his bed and prepares to rest till it’s time to move on. Turning his head into the pillow he smells her. Alexa has been sleeping in this bed and oh how her scent filled his head. Sleep enchants the Witcher and he drifts on the sweet perfume of a strange woman with the kindest eyes and the sweetest breath.... and Lambert’s trail of thought fades as he slips into the darkness of a healing sleep. 

——

Begrudgingly, Geralt gives Jaskier an allowance to purchase proper winter clothing for Alexa, Jakub, and the bard himself. 

“Nothing thin, no silk, no ruffles” the wolf drops a small but heavy coin purse into his larks hands. Said man is waving away the Witcher’s concerns chatting over his warnings. “Ya nothing too bright, don’t show off the coin, no special stitching.” The bard continues his lovers rant. “Just, nothing frivolous Jas, please.” Geralt takes both of the bards hands in his and leaves a quick chase kiss on the mans forehead. 

“I’d rather I go with Alexa and Jakub and you stay with Lambert.” The white wolf tries one more time to convince Jaskeir to keep an eye on the sleeping Witcher. 

“Absolutely not!” The brunet exclaims. “I will not have your lack of taste and decorum infect what should be a fun and exciting shopping experience.” He tugs the coin purse out of Geralt’s grasp while giving the Witcher a brilliant smile. “Go and sulk in your corner with a beer.” With that and a quick kiss to wolfs cheek the small party disappears into the streets of the town. 

With a huff of annoyance Geralt turns back to the inn to order a watered down ale. If he was having his way he would be there to keep Jaskier’s bad habits in line. Instead he forced the bard to write down a list and carefully mapped out how much coin he would need before letting him lose into the wild with an excited child and nervous woman. 

Originally, he had planed on joining them but when Alexa realized they were all leaving the inn and Lambert alone she started to insist that she should stay behind. Jaskier thought she was adorable, wanting to care for the healing Witcher but knew, with his own experiences, that it would be ok to leave the healing man behind. 

Even Jaskier with his whit and charm could not convince Alexa to leave the building. With a short argument between Geralt and the bard, which never really ended, it was agreed that Geralt would stay behind. They just did not have the ability to explain to the woman that she needed to go to the tailor for winter clothing and that Lambert would be fine to heal alone. 

Instead, Geralt nurses his drink and pray to what gods may be listening that his bard doesn’t buy too much lace or ribbon.

———

The options for woman’s clothing in this town was found lacking to said bard who quickly found his excitement for the day diminishing. The color options and clothing styles were very peasant and boring. Nothing too different than what Alexa already wore. 

Luckily, the viscount was a natural at clothing and fashion. With hours of scrutiny, Jakub happily picking out colors he likes the most, and Alexa blushing and fidgeting, a proper wardrobe of winter ready clothing was commissioned and purchased. Some of it with tasteful fur that will keep the woman warm. 

Alexa cherished her new experience with the bard and child, wrongfully assuming the man was just straight gay, she enjoyed her very fabulous “shopping trip”. Learning more words for colors, clothing items, and everyday wonders like buttons, loops, and ties. 

It seemed like they were actively purchasing some hefty winter items for all three of them which helped her to realize that she was needed for this trip to the market. 

She reflects on these thoughts as her arm is looped through Jaskiers, now being led from stall to stall. How funny it was, her coming from the modern world, falling into this renaissance reality with monsters, magic, and heroic deeds. It’s both amusing and a bit overwhelming that she is partaking in a “shopping trip” through a “market”. Almost as if she’s visiting a local renaissance festival, just with more accurate costumes, creative dialogue, and actual bartering. 

Jakub pulls on her skirt to offer her a street vendor treat. A sausage of some kind. It is almost like a farie tale, watching the little boy with an adorable amount of energy run around people and through groups as she is led by a handsome young man through a strange world of culture and life. 

The handsome man points out an item and gives it a name, which Alexa happily repeats. Some of the words are simple and quick on her tong while others make her stumble. Jaskeir will repeat the words again and again, causing Alexa to commit them to memory. Sometimes they would break out in laughter as she just simply can not grasp a consonant or the grammar. 

The worry and stress of her healing Witcher put aside with ease due to the relaxing and easy flow the troubadour naturally emits. 

With absolute glee she is the new owner of a small sewing set, some items to help her learn the language, what she thinks may be some needle work for her to occupy her winter time with, and thankfully, some yarn and a needle. She watcher a short demonstration from the vendor on how to “knit” with the fingers of one hand and a needle in the other. It’s not like the two needle knitting she is used to however, this seems to be a more rudimentary version of knitting if not a more original version. 

Hours later, and a hefty amount of new items, the traveling companions return to the bar with bright smiles of accomplishment and excitement. 

Geralt notices immediately the new saddle bags and traveling sacks slung over his lovers shoulder as Alexa is being led effortlessly on the bards other arm. 

Drink long gone, the Witcher sulks in the corner of the bar glaring at his bard expectantly. 

One arm reaches out for the spent purse and the other catches the little blur effortlessly as Jakub slams into his armored torso. 

Jaskeir deposits Alexa on the chair across from him before inching away to drop their new purchases off in their room. 

“Where do you think your going?” Geralt’s tone is disapproving as he abandons Jakub with Alexa and follows the bard upstairs. 

Lambert can hear their bickering before the couple enters their rented room. 

“A tent? You can’t be serious.” The white haired man grunts. 

Lambert greets them with a raise of an eye brow. 

“You can’t expect a lady to travel with three men and have no proper space of her own.” The parcels start to fill up the small space. 

“A tent?” Lambert questions receiving a dark look from his brother. 

“Jaskier...” Geralt starts to reprimand his lover but is cut off quickly with a dismissive wave and a “Stop getting upset. I used some of my extra coin from performing.”

To Lambert’s confusion this comment seems to ruffle his brother more instead of calm him down. 

“Our savings?” The white wolf hisses in the bards face. 

The bard puffs up and meets Geralt eye for eye. Lambert is, for a moment, a bit impressed as this every day human man shoulders off with none other than Geralt of Rivia. Matching the Witcher’s yellow glare with his own demanding blue eyes. 

“No my dearest darling.” Jaskeir responds in the most calming voice that does not match the look in his eyes. “It’s extra coin I earned,” he points to himself, “while you and your brother,” the words emphasized as he jabs a finger in Geralts chest and points another at the bedridden brother, “went galavanting around, almost getting killed, and end up spending most of the pay on bandages and healing salves instead of saving coin.”

Gerlats body stiffens and his face hardens. Lambert is familiar with the stubborn streak his brother possesses. He watches his brothers nose flare in anger, rage even, as the troubadour aggravates the White Wolf by jabbing him in the chest. 

“Alexa deserves proper accommodations, proper clothing, and proper tools of cleanliness.” That glint of anger in the cornflower blues are directed at Lambert also. Glaring both Witcher’s down as he continues. “Something is see neither of you can fully understand. She didn’t even have a brush for her hair.”

The brunets voice gathers in volume and force as he continues to rant at both Geralt and now Lambert about how little the younger wolf has provided for his traveling companion. “Her clothing consist mostly of men’s traveling garb. I assume are just leftovers of yours.” Jabbing a finger in Lambert’s direction again. “Is basic clothing a luxury for you Witchers also?”

Lambert is, well, taken back with surprise at this man. For a moment he thinks he can understand what his brother sees in this flippant and exaggerated bard. 

“Jas,” Geralt sounds defeated. Almost as if Vesemir himself was scolding the White Wolf. “Stop.” Lambert heard the pleading tone in Geralts voice. Pleading! This ever strong, mountain of a mutant, is pleading. Not on his knees, though the effect on the angered troubadour is strong. 

With a sigh that lets the rest of Jaskier’s anger and frustration out, his puffed up chest deflates. Arms crossed and still looking defensive he quiets down.

Geralt pulls the man to him. “Thank you Jaskier for helping Alexa.” The bards pout seems to fade away as Geralt drops a kiss to the crown of his head. 

“For fucks sake get a room.” Lambert complains. 

“We had one but you had to get hurt.” Geralt counters. 

“Speaking of,” Jaskier looks shy as he addresses the younger wolf, “will you be able to travel soon?”

“Tomorrow. We leave tomorrow.” Geralt answers the question for Lambert. 

His attitude flipping over to the opposite side of a figurative coin, the bard claps his hands together. “Great! You two figure out how to pack all of this!” He slips out of Geralts grasp and to the door. “Think of it as penance for taking such horrible care of a fine and noble woman like our Alexa.” With that he’s out of the room and heads back to the pub. 

A shared look of annoyance and disbelief the Witchers get to work organizing the new items. 

Picking up what looks to be a frivolous pack of color thread and a needle he lets out a sigh. It was going to be a long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. It seems that this chapter was hard to write. I definitely go stuck at some point. You’ll all be happy to know this is not the end and I have a long list of events I want to put this group through. 
> 
> Special thanks to elaith-lover-of-witchers for their assistance with the Polish language and their large golden heart. 
> 
> Remember to love one another and stay safe out there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling on the road with one strange man is odd, but with a chatty bard, and enthusiastic child, and two emotional stunted Witchers can be a challenge.

Traveling with a strange man was one thing, traveling with three adult men and a child was another. One week in and Alexa has already seen Lambert’s manhood on accident, walked in on Geralt and Jaskier making out, and has woken up to a tiny elbow to her ribs in the middle of the night. 

If Jakub was not being carried by either of his fathers he was dedicated to see how many laps he could make between the two men as they traveled, wearing down the road at an unnatural pace. When the boy tired he would insist on ridding the gelding Alexa was on, Bialy, also named after a local baked good and for his tan coloring. 

The boy did not run out of energy and slept hard to make up for his constant movement. 

For the first few days Lambert was amazed at the boys antics and Geralts never wavering patience. The next few days he saw his brother father the little boy in tandem with the bard. Now however, feeling a bit put out by Alexa’s response to seeing his nether regions, he’s just annoyed with the boys constant flow. 

“Does he ever stop.” The younger wolf growled from atop his mare, Paczek.

Jakub is enthusiastically speeding between his fathers giving no heed to his uncle’s mutterings. Geralt however turns back to respond with a heated glare. 

“It’s the only way he properly wears himself out at the end of the day.” The bard answers. He’s been walking beside Alexa and Bialy, pointing out items and naming them. The constant chatter, continual movement, and the occasional twinge of pain in the side has been wearing down on him. 

Leading Roach at the front of their little caravan, Geralt does a quick turn and catches the little boy, swinging him up into the air. The loud squeal is the tipping point for the injured Witcher. 

With a loud grumble and growl he pushes his horse forward. 

“I’m going ahead.” He addresses the white wolf and glares at the cub. 

Before Geralt can muster a grunt or a wilted “Lambert” the younger man is gone and trotting away from the group. 

“Lambert?” Alexa asks in her questioning way. 

“Lambertski rozzłoszczony.” Jasker answers her and attempts to make an upset face. 

“Rozzłoszczony?” She questions back. 

Jakub hides his face in Geralts long hair. “Uncle Lambert is mad at me.” 

The Witcher pulls away from the boy to look him down. 

“What was the sweetling?” Jaskeir coxes the boy who instead just berries himself deeper into his Papas neck. 

“He said that Lambert is fed up with him.” Geralt pats the boys back as they continue to walk. 

Jaskeir is taken back, “And why do you think this darling?” 

The boy murmured something else from his hiding spot causing Geralt to pause in the road. 

Both men gather up around the boy, rubbing his back. 

“Jakub, sweetling, what did you say?” Jaskier insists again. Instead of answering the boy stays hidden being his Papa’s long white hair. 

There is a look of gloom and anger in the Witchers eyes. “He says that Lambert reminds him of how his grandpa would treat him.”

The atmosphere between the two lovers is thick. Alexa wishes she could fully know what they are saying. She realizes something happened between Lambert and the others but she doesn’t know what. She frowns deeper as she wonders what possibly could be the other mans problem. 

The Witcher and bard exchange a few more words with each other and seem to be trying to coax the boy out of his hiding place. 

A bit of back and forth discussion before Jasker takes the boy in his arms. Geralt mounts Roach and Jakub is passed between them both so he is now sitting in front of the large man. Jaskeir moves a confused Alexa to the back of her saddle before mounting Bailey in front. 

“Jaskier?” Alexa asks. So the bard points ahead and says, “We will be catching up to Lambert.” The woman does not know these words but trusts her companions as they start to ride quickly in hopes to catch up to the aggravated man. 

——

Lambert rode Paczek a tad bit harder than he intended to. By the time he found a good camping site for his side was pulling at its fresh scar and the horse had abandoned him for a nice patch of clovers. 

The others find him cooking a modest meal, enough for the party, but lacking real flavor. 

Geralt jumps down from Roach and stalks over to his brother, who stands up to meet his glare, yellow eyes to yellow eyes. 

Chest to chest and face to face Geralt grounds out, “We’re going hunting while the others set up camp.” Lowly so only his brother hears. 

“I’ve already gone hunting.” Lambert points out the obvious as Geralt invades his space more aggressively. 

“We’re going to find some nice berries and you sure as fuck better hope there is some near by because you have a little boy to apologize to.” The white wolf is practically vibrating with his anger. 

“It’s not my fault your little pumpkin can’t handle traveling on the road.” The younger wolf hisses out the pet name with distaste. 

Geralt grabs the front of Lambert’s armor with such speed it impressed even the younger Witcher. The fire burning in the other mans eyes made Lambert want to punch him harder than he ever had before. 

“The boy is comparing you to his grandfather who abused him.” Geralt whispers in the other mans ear and Lambert’s heart stops. 

Fuck. 

The younger wolf takes a dry swallow that does not make it all the way down. 

“Geralt?” Jaskier sounds cautious as he dismounts Bailey and ties him off. The bard exchanges a glance with Alexa that transcends language, a look that reflects stress and worry. Alexa moves off of her mount and retrieves Jakub from Roach. Said horse waits patiently near by, munching on a tuff of grass. 

A moment, a single beet between the Witchers, before Geralt answers.

“Set up the camp Jas. We’re going to go and find some items we need in the woods.”

“But what about the meat currently....” the bard trails off as the two Witchers stalk into the underbrush. Shrugging he turns to the rest of his traveling companions and sees his child full of stress. 

“Aw dearheart.” He says as he takes the boy into his arms. “Don’t worry love, your papa will be right back.”

Alexa points to the tent and camping gear without a word and receives a silent nod of the head in response. The two set up the camp in a gloomy silence that was new to them while the little boy cuddles in a pile of blankets in front of a cooking fire. 

——

As soon as the Witchers enter the forest Lambert puts some distance between himself and his brother. He had seen Geralt angry, upset even, but never as furious as he is now. Fuzzy memories of his own father beating him surface and the shame of reminding a young child of his own antagonizer created a knot in his chest. 

Once they are far away from the camp site Gerlat stops his movement and glares at Lambert, who in turn tries to not make eye contact. 

“Take a good sniff.” Geralts words rumble in his chest, low, and gruff. 

With a sigh Lambert does as he’s told and opens up his senses to the world around him. He takes a deep breath and holds it, tastes it. Geralt does the same. A few minuets inn and one more good breath latter and both men are on the trail of a sweet but tangy apology. 

——

Silently, the Witchers breach through the tree line into the camp, startling Alexa as she puts the finishing touches on the prepared meal. Some flavor has been added with Jaskiers assistance. She would rather not go back to Lambert’s bland cooking. 

With a yelp she almost drops the spoon but saves it just in time before it hits the dirt ground. Annoyed she huffs out a greeting in her broken grammar and far too polite words for the situation. 

Jaskeir pokes his head out of the tent. “I see your back.” He’s greeted with a resounding ‘hmmm’ from both wolves. 

“Finished!” Alexa exclaims as she starts to pass out the meal. She attempts to draw Lambert’s attention to her but he successfully lifts the meal from her hands with no contact. Huffing at his attitude, the woman plops down on a fallen tree and starts to pick at her plate. 

The tension is thick at the camp and only worsens when Jakub exits the tent, at Geralts coaxing. 

With a light push, the boy is sent towards Lambert, and for a moment the younger Witcher expects the boy to turn tail and run. Jakub does take one last look at his Papa before cautiously approaching. 

Lambert fishes his hand into a small pack that is tied to his side. 

“All right cub, hold out your hands.” He orders and shaky little hands life palm up in response. The wolf drops his handful of berries into Jakub’s little cupped fingers and immediately revives a glowing smile. 

“For me?” The child whispers. 

Lambert shrugs, “I mean you don’t have to share. I have more in my bag.” 

“Thank you!” Jakub brightens up with the light of a thousand suns and Lambert’s heart melts. 

“Forgive me cub.” He says in a hushed tone, though everyone could clearly see and hear their conversation. Jakub returns his look with one of confusion spurring the Witcher to contribute. “I’m tired and did not intend to upset you.”

Jakub puts his berries down on his plate and moves forward. Lambert stiffens as little arms wrap around his midsection. Not sure what to do he lightly taps the little child’s back. “Ah...” he stammers. 

“It’s ok Uncle Lamby,” said Lamby pales at the name and hears Geralt snort. “I love you Uncle Lamby.” With one last squeeze the boy is gone and happily retrieving his meal. 

For a moment Lambert could forget that he himself could not reproduce and wondered, regardless of his up bringing, would he be a good father like Geralt? Where had his brother learned to care for the child as he does? And boy, how good does Alexa look, sitting next to the child, sharing the berries?

That last thought dies quickly as Jakub looks to him. “Uncle Lamby, the berries are gone.”

With a deep inhale he pulls the pouch off his belt and hands it out. “Make sure to share the rest.” With that shinning smile, the boy skips over and takes the pouch. 

“Dearheart, bring us some over here.” Jaskeir waves his son over and those blue eyes connect with Lambert. Understanding, it portrays understanding and approval. Maybe the trip wouldn’t be too bad after all. 

Then he remembers Alexa giggling at his manhood and losses some of the hope he had just gained. 

The companions finish their dinner in content. 

—— 

The next day starts off on a happier note as Lambert presents a hidden portion of berries to Jakub in the morning, who in turn gleefully shares them with Alexa. 

They continue to travel north, racing the seasons and change of weather. As the days passed the child warms up to his uncle. It seemed that the younger wolf was not only forgiven but fully trusted. This amazes the Witcher as he holds a sleeping boy in one arm and the reigns of his horse in the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work. Between holidays, the end of the year, and I work in an office (at home of course. Socially distancing.) stress has been piling up. 
> 
> Please forgive me, yet again. This is no where close to done, just taking some time.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy. Remember to love one another.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seasons are changing as the small group continues their track to Kaer Morhen.
> 
> Sorry, kind of a crappy summary but this is a short chapter.

It was a violent thing, tearing through the quite of the night, alerting all in the camp. 

Geralt and Lambert jumped from their bed rolls with weapons in hand. Poor Jaskier is displaced onto the cold dirt floor. Just a minute ago he was sound asleep, snuggled up close to his Witchers warm chest. 

The noise erupted from the tent where Jakub and Alexa rested. With sure and light feet, Lambert approach’s the open flaps, sliding them aside to see a startled boy and a...

“Ahhhhchooooh!” The startling noise tears itself from Alexa’s nose, causing the Witcher to snort, earning him a tearful glare. 

“What’s going on?” Jaskier rubs the sleep from his eyes. 

“It’s just Alexa, she seems sick.” Geralt answers his bard. “Go back to sleep.” 

“Sick? That’s not good.” Geralt’s request is promptly ignored. “Start some water for tea.” He waves at the wolf, fully expecting the man to do as he’s told. With a “humph” Geralt finds himself obeying the request and stokes the coals from their dying fire. 

If anyone was to ask the White Wolf he would dutifully inform them that sometimes his lark does know what he’s talking about, sometimes. Never would he admit that he is willing to just do something the bard tells him to do without question. Why make tea? At this late hour? Because Jaskeir asked him to. Geralt tried to not think about it as he pours some drinking water into a pot and settles it on top of the growing warmth of the fire pit. 

Jaskier, on the other hand, pushes past the other Witcher to scoop up and move Jakub into Lambert’s lap without hesitation. “Put him to bed on our mat.” The younger Witcher is feeling a little awkward with the boy in one arm and his dagger in his opposite hand. However, he sheaths said dagger and lifts the boy up. 

“Uncle Lamby.” 

“Hmm?”

“Is Auntie Alexa going to get better?”

“Probably.”

The younger wolf starts to rub the boys back absentmindedly. He tucks the boy into his own bed roll and makes sure it’s located close enough to his daddy’s sleeping spot. 

“Alexa will be fine. Go back to sleep cub.”

Another loud sneeze rips through the night.

“If you can sleep that is.” He continues with an amused smirk. 

Alexa’s eyes are watering and her nose is stuffed up. A few days ago, when she noticed the foliage around them had started to change color, she realized that she had nothing to keep her allergies at bay. Each year, around fall, the change in the weather and the dying leaves on the trees activated her immune system. She’s lucky, really, with her little amount of allergies. Bad mold, some damp, and dead leaves or fall, in short, are her main triggers. She’s not allergic to foods or pollen and she does not need an epipen. One girl in her elementary school was allergic to cotton and could not have clothing made from the grown material. 

She had feared that her allergies would rear its ugly head but had no idea of what she could do about it, let alone how she could explain them to her traveling companions. 

Currently, however, she finds herself with a Jaskier sitting in Jakub’s space, handing her a handkerchief for her nose. He has such a soft and concern look on his face. 

Snuffling, she accepts the fabric with a half smile. 

Something about Alexa’s sickness seems familiar to the bard. That feeling irks him, knowing something but not being able to mentally place where or why.

“The water is ready.” Geralt appears at the tents opening, pulling Jaskier from his deep thoughts. 

“Thank you love.” The Witcher is awarded with a bright smile that lights up the evening around them. 

Patting Alexa’s arm along with a “I’ll be right back.” He leaves the tent to rummage through their traveling packs. 

“So...” Lambert says expectantly as the bard pulls some dry herbs and a mug out of a hidden place. 

“Bard.” Lambert has to remind himself that if he’s too loud he’ll wake up the boy who has made a nest of both the youngest Witcher’s bedroll and his parents. 

Jaskier regards him while he holds the mug and waits for Geralt to skillful pour some of the hot water, steeping the herbs in the process. 

“Something about her symptoms seem oddly familiar.”

“Oddly familiar?” Geralt echos as he replaces the water back onto the heated coals. “How so.” 

How so indeed. “Let me think about it.” Jaskier responds. He blows on the tea to cool it down and returns to the tent. 

“What are you giving her?” Lambert has followed and looms in the tents entrance. 

“This is a common blend of herbs that is made for most noble women when they come down with some form of sickness or are bed ridden.” This answer forms a knot of confusion in the younger wolfs brows. 

“You think local medicine for noble women would be effective for Alexa?” 

At hearing her name said woman catches his eye. She doesn’t look upset or afraid. Confused, but trusting as she takes a sip of the concoction the bard had made her. He chuckles as she makes a face at the taste but continues to drink the brew. 

“Well, she is clearly a noble woman...” the bard trails off in his thought. 

Alexa finishes the tea, as disgusting as it is, she trusts her companions. The smell of the drink alone was enough to drain her sinuses. By the time the drink is gone she’s almost ready to pass out. Jaskeir takes the cup back before encouraging her to lay her head back upon her bed. She is lulled into sleep by the hum of conversation and the specific ingredients hand chosen by the bard intended to drug her into a healing slumber. 

“What was in the tea?” Lambert is looking over the bards expression as he sniffs the dirty cup that was unceremoniously shoved into his hands. 

“It’s a mix of herbs meant to relax her aching body, settle the mind, and help her sleep. A similar tea I’ve seen used many times for finer women.” The bard looks over to Alexa puzzled, before a realization dawns on him. 

“My cousin once decided to attempt to whoo a fine lady from the court of...” 

“Jas.” Geralt cuts into his larks rambling very quickly. The night is getting latter and he would like to attempt to get back to sleep.

“Right. Well he pick the most beautiful array of flowers.” Lamber and Geralt share a look as the viscount continues to ramble and explain each flower, their color, and their love language.

“Jaskier.” Geralt says with more force. 

“Oh right right, sorry. Well, the fine woman could not accept the flowers. This of course hurt my dearest cousins pride so he continued to present her with finer and more elaborate arraignment of flowers.” With a flip of his hand and a enduring huff, “He never could move on from one idea to find another. Imagine, one bunch was not right why would many more be the answer?” He laughs and Geralt sighs. 

“Get on with it bard. What is the reason for this useless story.” Lambert grinds out earning a glare from his elder brother. 

“Lamby is right.” Said wolf starts to pull his dagger out of hiding and looks to be ready to pounce on the White Wolf for his tone of mockery. “Your point Jas.”

With a deep breath the brunet continues. 

“Some noble women have weak constitutions. It can be as simple as not being able to eat a particular meal or use a particular fabric to not being able to leave the bed due to some blood aliment.”

The Witchers give him a withered look which the bard waves off. “I’m getting to the point. The beautiful young lady my cousin was so interested in would show similar symptoms as Alexa is now every time she was too close to flowers. Her week constitution prevented her from properly accepting the gifted flower arrangements.”

“You’re saying something flowers are making Alexa’s eyes itch and stuff her nose?” Lambert is almost disbelieving at the current situation.

Jasker huffs. “I’m saying something around us is effecting what may be her weak constitution. Maybe a food she has eaten, a fabric, or possibly a grown item in the area.”

Lambert pondered the time Alexa has spent traveling with him. The woman was and has been very particular about her cleanliness, fine with her dinning practices, and wore such delicate foot wear when they first met. This should be no surprise that she would have such a common sickness for any other noble woman. At the same time, this lost lady had shown off her ability to gut and prepare fish for a meal, stabbed a bandit in self defense on accident, and continues to insist he teaches her how to handle a dagger properly for future altercations. 

“I suggest we get some sleep and attempt to ask her what may be the source of her current ailment.” Geralt says as he attempts to put their bed rolls into order without waking Jakub. 

With the mug cleaned, their beds in order, and Alexa fast asleep the men split up and settle back down for the evening. Geralt and Jaskier wrapped around their son and Lambert taking up the leftover space in the tent. They would find a solution to Alexa’s predicament in the morning. 

———

They don’t bother to pack up their camp site in the morning. Instead the wolves do their best to hunt down a filling meal under the instructions of their own personal viscount who has decided he would make a proper meal for their delicate female companion. 

“What vegetables or roots you can find. Maybe some eatable mushrooms, more berries (Jakub cheers at this suggestion), and quail, if you can, hair or venison if you can’t catch a bird or two. I don’t see why you two can’t manage this. With your amazing senses and your reflexes.” The bard ignores Lambert’s glare and Geralt’s eye rolls as he shoves some empty sacks into their arms. A quick peck to the elder wolfs lips and a whack to his bum before the bard turns back to the camp fire. 

“We are fucking Witchers.” Lambert grumbles as he stalks behind his brother into the forest. “Quail!? He has to be kidding.”

“We’ll find what we find.” The white haired man responds. The corners of his mouth twist up as he glances over at the red head. “Besides, it’s for Alexa’s health.”

Huffing, Lambert mumbles something that sounds close to “I didn’t ask for a noble lady.” 

As much as he complains about the current situation, Lambert finds himself willing to do anything to help Alexa get better. They move deeper into the woods, allowing the forest to talk to them through noise and smell, following their instincts, two wolves on the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and your continued support.
> 
> Remember to love one another and stay safe out there.
> 
> Also I realize I have no idea about how loving any of my chapters are. Some feed back on that would be appreciated. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unusual herbs that Jaskier presents Alexa are foreign to her and her body. The Herbs have an unwanted effect plummeting the foreign woman into a cycle of homesickness.

Alexa was walking down the sidewalk with her best friend Suzan next to her. Coffees in one hand and bags full of their recent purchases in the other. It had been so long since she’s been able to have a care free shopping day. She could not remember why it felt so long. There was also this odd foggy feeling that would not shake free from the conners her vision. 

The woman turn around a building and finds herself walking into a park full of family. Suzan is gone but it’s her nephews birthday! Five years old, when did he get so old, or young? Wait, he’s almost eight why is he five suddenly? 

Her attention moves to the picnic table, loaded with goodies, balloons, and a large cake. She goes to greet said child but sees a face is not Kalvin. What’s this child’s name? He’s not her nephew. It is her family surrounding the child. Jakub, it’s Jakub’s birthday. 

She feels eyes focusing on her. Looking behind her she sees a clearing with a campfire and another familiar face wearing strange clothing whom she can’t remember the name to. It’s on the tip of her tongue... Lah... La.

Turning back to the party she finds herself in her childhood home. Mom is happy and coming in for a hug. She doesn’t hear the words or her mother’s voice but she knows that her mom is saying that she misses Alexa. Why? 

Why does her heart hurt?

———

Alexa wakes up mid afternoon with tears rolling down her cheeks. Confusion sets in as her dream fades away. She’s outside, or we’ll in a rudimentary tent but it might as well as be outside. Where is she?

It takes a moment however her memory does start to come back to her. 

“Alexa?” It’s the little boy from the birthday party, Jakub. He’s at the entrance of the tent. “Nie płacz. Alexa.” The boy settles himself on her lap and attempts to wipe her tears away. 

Jakub continues to try and say the kind of words his daddy or papa tells him when he is sad. He doesn’t want to see this look on his aunts face. 

This is how Jaskier finds the boy and woman, in a corner of the tent, with the child attempting to comfort the woman. 

“Alexa?” The questioning tone prompts Jakub to respond. 

“She woke up with a scary dream I thinks.” The cub attempts to wipe away the drying tears from Alexa’s cheeks. 

The bard joins them on the bedroll and receives an arm full of gut wrenching sobs. She slides into his lap and he does his best to console the lost woman. 

After some time, she pulls her head from his neck and meets his eyes, hers puffy and swollen. For a split second Jaskier is reminded of the feeling or a woman in his arms. It’s not that he regrets paring up with the Witcher or that he misses the softness of a woman, his body just remembers that he likes women too. His history of floating between one bed to another regardless of said persons status in marriage or wealth is in the past but his physical being still remembers the fun he has had. The bard would never give up the glory of his white haired love and child for a romp with anyone let alone a friend. 

That however, is not what Geralt smells when he gets close to the camp. With a deep growl he pulls open the tents flaps and is greeted with the sight of a rumpled Alexa sitting snuggly in a startled bards lap. 

“Papa?” Jakub pulls out of his instant fear when he realizes the sounds are coming from the wolf. “Auntie Alexa had a bad...” the boy trails off when he realizes that his parents are not acknowledging him at all. Instead the golden eyes are locked onto the cornflower blues in an intense stare down. 

This is when Alexa realizes her grave mistake. Jaskeir is not gay. She had just assumed the man was gay, she assumed both he and Geralt were gay. It would not be the first time a gay man had a child with a woman and then realized he was in fact very gay. Nope. The slight raise she could feel beneath her informed her immediately that Jasker was very much bisexual. 

“Kurwa!” Alexa exclaims using one of the phrases she has learned from Lambert. She rockets out of the bards lap almost toppling the tent over causing Jakub to cry out in surprise. “Geralt! Nie Geralt!”

Alexa waves her hands and shakes her head violently. How does she explain to the man that she was not having a romantic interaction with his husband on purpose. She didn’t know. 

“What the fuck is going on?!” Lambert was a jog behind his brother. The aroma of arousal is lingering in the air even if Jaskier’s semi hard has deflated quickly. 

The adults file out of the tent forgetting about the little one in their haste. The boy stumbles behind and attempts to grab Geralts pants but is too slow as the Witcher stalks up to his Daddy. 

“Geralt it’s not what you think.” Jaskeir attempts to explain the situation but is cut off quickly with deep rumble from his lover and Lambert’s loud, “it sure smells like it.”

The younger wolf is holding the woman’s eyes in his own piercing gaze. “No Lambert.” She tries to put as much emotion into her words in hopes he will see that this is not what it looks like and oh did it look like it. 

Alexa herself is not sure what Jaskeir’s intentions were but she did not think them to be malicious, or she hoped. 

“No! No!” The bard is practically shaking with his emotions. He doesn’t want to lose... he can’t.... “No,” he attempts to reach for Geralt but does not find purchase as the wolf moves out of his grasp. “Love, please.”

“Papa, papa please, please don’t hit Daddy.” Little hands tug on the white wolfs leather pants. In a small and quite voice that is hardly audible the boy continues. “Auntie had a bad dream. She was crying.”

Both sets of mutant eyes examine Alexa’s face. She had indeed been crying. 

“She had a nightmare, darling, I was comforting her.” Jaskier does get a hand on Geralt’s bicep this time.

Whipping his head around, said man startled the bard. “Comforting, I clearly can smell you comforting her.” He pulls away from the brunette. The Witcher dumps his found items in a pile on the ground and stalks into the forest. 

“Fuck.” Jaskeir doesn’t know what to do as he watches the chiseled back of his greatest love walk away. 

“Lambert, keep an eye on Jakub.” He orders the younger wolf before dashing into the woods to attempt to make amends with his lover. 

“Daddy.” The boy sobs out and almost makes it to the edge of the clearing himself before the strong arms of his uncle whisk him up and away from certain danger. “Daddy no!” The little one wails and sobs echoing off the trees around them. 

——

The sound of the distraught child chases the two disputing lovers as they wander deeper into the forest. 

“Geralt!” The wolf can hear the desperate cries of his bard. “Geralt please. I was not trying to bed Alexa. I swear!”

He doesn’t answer the call. Instead he stalks around the bard with the most silent of foot steeps. The man was not even facing the correct direction as he yelled out. 

“Please! Please hear me.” Jaskeir sobs. Thick tears stream down his face and the Witcher can smell the grief rolling off of the bard. 

“Alexa had a nightmare and Jakub was trying to make her feel better. I was looking for Jakub.” 

Greeted with silence the bard raises his voice and continues to move forward into the woods. 

“Geralt! Gods above I hope he can hear me. Geralt I was looking for Jakub. He was with Alexa. It’s when I sat down next to her. She was sobbing and just pulled me into an embrace. It was not inappropriate exactly. She was innocent in her movements.”

Continuing to stalk the bard, said wolf ground his teeth together, he could not keep the low rumble from deep in his gut. This caused his lark to squeak in surprise and with a hint of fear. The bitter taste rested heavily on Geralts tong. 

With a sob, Jaskeir tumbled into his explanation. “I didn’t mean to get aroused. I truly did not and would not engage with Alexa like that, or anyone else.” He turned to into the direction of the guttural noise coming from the trees. Looking for the Witcher in the brush his hands tremble as he pulls the branches aside. No Geralt, it was empty. 

“Love, I don’t wish for a woman I swear it. It was just a natural reaction. It’s only you I want.” His voice hitches in his emotions as he calls out to the silence of the forest. 

Straightening from his crouch, Jaskeir turns to look behind himself only to come face to face with the most fierce maul he has ever seen in his life. 

The fury that is etched into ever inch of the Witchers face is alarming and for the first time Jaskier really thinks his relationship was over. He has never felt so hopeless before. His heart was shattering and he could not stop it. “Darling, please.” He sobs. “Please, I had no such intentions.” His hands tremble as the constant rumble returns to Geralt. “I swear, it was just a natural body reaction. It has been weeks since we’ve done anything.... well... and in no way do I see Alexa that way I swear. Love, dear heart, you have to believe me. You know I’m telling the truth.” He continues to babble as the deep gut wrenching growling continues to get louder. 

Geralt leans in close to his ear dusting it with his warm breath. “So it’s been a few days and one warm body on your lap is enough to rise you?” 

It’s a trap, Jaskier thinks, it has to be. 

“It’s just been a while. It has been a while since I’ve held a woman and my body reacted. It’s been too long since you’ve held me. I didn’t....” the bards words fail him as his wolf pushes him hard against the closest tree. His fear spikes along with his adrenaline. 

“I guess I’ll have to remind your body that it doesn’t get to wonder, don’t you think?” The angry rumble in the Witchers throat promises an ownership that makes Jaskeirs legs buckle and his heart flutter. He would have hit the wood floor if it wasn’t for the hefty body holding him against the tree. Oh how Geralt was going to wreck him and he was a willing participant. 

——

Dumping his own bag of harvested greens and meats, Lambert glares at Alexa, taking in her appearance. She was crying again, her nose dripping with snot. 

Taking in a deep breath he scented her. She did not smell aroused. Nothing in the camp smelled of her arousal either. Her face is flushed and continues to get redder as she tries to hold her hiccups in. The woman was a mess, she was anxious, and probably embarrassed, but she was not ruffled from unwanted activities. There was no sign of sex or the want of sex from her. 

A little balled fist collides with his nose as Jakub continues to scream and flail. The kid has some strength to him. 

“Jakub!” He exclaims, silencing the boy immediately. The Witcher takes in a deep breath and focuses on his surroundings.

There is a voice on the wind. He can’t make out the words but it’s Jaskeirs voice. Let those two idiots figure out their own issues but why did they have to leave their upset child with him. 

“They have just gone off to talk. Would you quite down already.” Lambert huffs as he sets the boy onto his bed roll. “Stay there and don’t do anything stupid.”

Jakub gives him a snotty nod of compliance and snuggles down into the bed effectively wiping his nose all over Lambert’s blankets. 

With and silent sigh the wolf turns to the distressed woman who is no long crying herself but has instead sunken to the ground and staring into the fire with an empty gaze. 

She just wanted to go home. This has been a fun adventure but she’s ready to wake up now from this weird dream. Maybe she’s actually in a coma and she’s on life support in the hospital. What if she was crazy and actually wrapped up tightly in a home for the insane some where. 

“Alexa?” Lambert kneels down next to her and fills her vision with his concerned face. His rough and scared hand reaches out to hold her cheek gently. “Czy wszystko w porzadku?” He asks in his language. Is it possible for a coma patient to make up their own language? She doesn’t know the answer to that but hopes that it’s not possible. Surprising the Witcher, she flings herself into his embrace and hugs him fiercely. 

It’s still a strange feeling, having this woman trust him fully and being around him without fear. She doesn’t glare at him, spit at him, or look down to him. Instead, here she is, wrapped in his arms, snug against his leather armor. She lets out her held breath when he lifts her up with no effort. Encased I safely in his arms Alexa starts to feel the warmth rise to her cheeks for an entirely different reason. Now he can smell the beginning of arousal to match the dusting on her cheeks. Smirking he holds her closer before begrudgingly placing her besides the quieted child. With a quick peck to Alexa’s head and a ruffle of the boys hair he turns back to the items he and his brother foraged for. 

With a shrug of indifference he continues to sort the ingredients and prep the meat. Hopefully the bard will be back soon and in one piece. Occasionally he glances over at the woman and child who are huddled up and drawing on the chalk board. 

The light breeze shifts and he can smell the hint of... oh good fuck. The younger wolf pauses for a second in his disgust. At least the two other men have sorted out their issue. Lambert attempts to keep his focus and smell on the hair he is skinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! I honestly did not know where that one was going! No lemons but I’m sure your imagination can fill in the blank. 
> 
> Lambert and seems to realize that Alexa has a physical reaction to him. I wonder when Alexa will realize the same?
> 
> So much trauma for Jakub to process. 
> 
> As always, thank you for your patience and taking your time to read whatever this is. 
> 
> Large thank you again to elaith_lover_of_Witchers for their assistance in the Polish language and for their constant support. There may be a large “pond” in the middle and a time difference but that person has an amazing soul that’s always sending some kind of love over. 
> 
> Don’t forget to love one another and stay safe out there.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back :D
> 
> I decided to squish my two fan fictions together. I don’t know how long it will be like this, I don’t suspect forever.
> 
> A special thanks to winchesterofmidgard for their assist in Polish Words. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Remember to be safe, wear a mask, and love one another.


End file.
